Loyal Dogs
Loyal Dogs is the eighteenth volume of Digital Comic and the thirty-fourth, -fifth, and -sixth issues in the seriesCredit and Purchase Info. Summary Part 1: Tyler Lockwood left Mystic Falls after his mother's murder, and is hiding with a werewolf pack in the Appalachians. But Katherine Pierce's arrival ends his peaceful plans for the summer! Part 2: The situation gets complicated when a 13-year-old Ripper blackmails Tyler into tracking (and killing!) Katherine. Part 3: Tyler and Alex have found Katherine's hiding place, but they'll have to get through an Expression witch before they can destroy her! Plot Tyler is roaming the woods somewhere in the Appalachians and turns back into his human form after running a few miles. At a bonfire with other werewolves, Tyler is offered up as doing a beer run as a werewolf, Ian, can't do walk due to drinking too much. While going to buy beer and other alcoholic beverages, Katherine reveals herself to Tyler. Tyler compels the people in the store and while at a diner, Katherine tells him that Caroline's great as she used a ploy to get him to buy her dinner. She also wants him to let her to stay a night or so near his pack as she's no longer a vampire and can't protect herself. It flashbacks to 1864 where Katherine is talking to Giuseppe and George, and she explains about her witch friend, Carissa. Carissa is found by some of the men and while calling for Dr. Josiah, one says that her pulse is faint, which causes Katherine to walk away. She tells Tyler that Carissa had found a way to kill Klaus, to which Tyler wonders why anyone would help her. She tells him that Carissa was loyal and she had a fetish for Expression magic. When Carissa tries to apologize to her for not being powerful enough, Katherine grabs her and feeds on her. Tyler tells her she's disgusting and before he drives off, he tells her that she deserves what's coming to her. When Tyler arrives at the site again, he notices that everyone is gone and when he looks for him, a yo-yo appears and swirls around Tyler's neck, and he is lifted up near the trees, where many of the wolves are caught up in nets of wolfsbane. A voice is then heard telling Tyler that the rest of his friends are strung up the same as the two next to him, but haven't been killed like them. He introduces himself as Alex and he wants to add a new name to his long list of victims...Katerina Petrovisch. He tells Tyler he'll give his pack back if he helps him with Katherine, but he doesn't, he'll die too. Characters Main Characters *Tyler Lockwood *Katherine Pierce *Caroline Forbes Supporting Characters *Alexei Romanov *Carissa *Alexandra Romanova (flashback) *Grigori Rasputin (flashback) *Giuseppe Salvatore (flashback) *George Lockwood (flashback) *Ian *Mason Lockwood (flashback) Trivia *This digital comic marks Tyler Lockwood's first appearance in the comic series. *Carissa was a witch who had known Katherine since about 1864, introduced her to Mason Lockwood and was in love with her. **She is later turned into a vampire by Alexei and lost her youth. This then caused her to crash through the wall and into the sunlight, killing herself. Credits *Art by: Cat Staggs *Colored by: Wendy Broome (issue 35) *Pencils: Cat Staggs *Cover by: Cat Staggs *Page Count: 23 *Age Rating: 15+ Only Gallery TVD Comic Thirty-Four.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Four_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Four_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Four_page_3.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Five.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Five_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Five_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Five_page_3.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Six.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Six_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Six_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_Thirty-Six_page_3.jpg References See also Category:Non-Canon Category:Digital Comics